Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tail Version)
by EKat2000
Summary: A curse has been put on baby Natsu. Lucy has been cursed because her mom's curse is genetic. I got this idea from Maleficent and Sleeping Beauty.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No, I don't hate Jellal, Erza, or Natsu. I Just barely came up with this idea so if I suddenly loose interest in this don't blame me. And if you don't like it because it's not really like Sleeping Beauty or Maleficent, then I'm sorry you don't like it.**

**Disclamer: EKat2000 does not own Fairy Tail, Sleeping Beauty, or Maleficent.**

Chapter One

No One's P.O.V.

"Listen up! And listen well. I will now cast my spell." The golden haired female said. "This child will absolutely grow in charm and happiness."

"That's a wonderful gift." The red haired Female said quickly. Panicked.

"But," the blond interrupted with a cruel smile, "On his sixteenth birthday. He will prick his finger on a blood red thorn and shall. _Die_!"

The woman and man gasped. "No!" The woman gasped.

"Please, don't." The blue haired man pleaded.

"Fine." She agreed. "He will not die, but fall into a deep sleep, very much like death. The only thing that can break this spell is _true love's kiss_." She hissed the last three words.

"Layla! This isn't right!" The man yelled.

"Nor was giving me the curse." The woman, now know as Layla, replied.

Layla walked out of the small hut and walked towards the forest filled with the other magical creatures and beings.

*three months later*

"You can make it, Layla." A blond haired man cried. "Please make it."

"Take care of Lucy." The blond plead. "You have to stay strong for me. Don't let her feel different because of her loss of wings."

"I promise." He replied, realizing that the love of his life wasn't going to make it.

A beautiful blond haired baby girl lay sleeping in the crib nearby. Not noticing that her mother had died after giving birth to her.

"I love you." The woman said.

Characters (That tie into Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent):

Layla- Maleficent

Jellal- The king

Erza- The queen

Natsu- Aurora

Levy- Diaval ((kinda sorta))

Lucy- The prince ((kinda sorta))

Jude- The three fairies ((kinda))

**A/N: That's all for this chapter. If I forgot one of the characters that please tell me. Please Review. See ya! (By the way, I may not update my other stories for a little bit because I have so many idea's swarming around my head right now that it's hard to focus on one thing.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally updating.**

Chapter Two

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Come on, Levy-chan! I know you're there!" I yell.

"I'm sorry, Lu-chan. I forgot you never had wings." Levy apologized.

Levy is my best friend. My only friend. We are both fifteen. Most people call her 'The Blue Jay'. She knows what it's like to be an outsider. She's a short, blue haired girl, who wears a blue shirt, white capris, and a yellow-orange head band. She's an outsider because she always wears her yellow head band, even while she's in bird form. I'm an outsider because I was born without wings.

Most fairies are born with wings, like Levy. But me and my mom have been cursed. Only 'true love' can break this curse. Sadly, I'm not even interested in anything romantic. I prefer adventure and mystery.

"It's fine, Levy-chan. At least you aren't dwelling on the fact that I don't have them." I replied, a bright smile on my face.

"Well, well. Look who's here. Wingless and Banana-Head." A male voice said.

I know that voice. I hate that voice. As I turn around slowly I see two blonds and a black haired man. Laxus Dreyer, Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney.

Laxus is Makarov's annoying grandson. He's a blond that always wears an ugly black coat with fake grey fur on it. His wings are light yellow color, like glowing lightning.

Sting isn't any better than Laxus. He's also a blond. His wings are a pure white color that looks absolutely stunning in the sunlight.

Rogue he is barely bearable, but that's only because he doesn't talk much. He's got black hair. His wings are the color of midnight shadows: there is nothing darker. They look awesome in the moonlight.

"What do ya want, Laxus?" Levy asked in a bored tone.

"I want you two gone. You two are embarrassments to everyone here." Laxus replied.

"Hmmm... I want more than that." Sting said. What a leacher.

"How about, you three go crawling back to your mama's. Oh, wait. You three don't have any!" I told them.

"Speak for yourself, Bondie. You don't have a mother. We at least knew ours'." Sting spat.

"Hmph. I turned out to be a better fairy than you!" I retorted.

"Says the fairy with no wings." Laxus said.

"I'd rather have no wings than ugly wings like yours." I lied.

"Lu-chan! We're gonna be late!" Levy yelled.

"Where are you going?" Sting sneered as he grabbed my waist as I started to walk away.

"You don't deserve to know!" I hissed.

"Sting, Laxus, we should go. We have that date. Remember?" Rogue said.

Sting let go of me. "Fine. Bye, Blondie." He said while walking away.

I started walking towards the outer forest again. Some human has been sighted there. The other fairies say that it's the one my mom put a curse on.

"Lu-chan, aren't you excited?" Levy asked, walking beside me.

"I've never known a human to come into the forest. Not even the outer part." I replied.

I couldn't lie. I was excited. Beyond excited, I was ecstatic! I have always wanted to know what a human would look like, especially the one my mom cursed.

We were nearing the outer forest. I could tell there were tons of creatures in it just by glancing at it.

The forest was divided into three different parts; the outer forest, the part of the forest where the fairies' home and the humans' home meet, and where other magical creatures live. The second forest, the part that I live in along with many of the other poor fairies. And then there's the middle forest, the part that has all the rich fairies, including the royal family.

"We're here!" Levy squealed.

"This is exciting." I said. With all the tension you'd think we were waiting for a king or an army!

"Can't catch me, Happy!" A boyish voice yelled.

Me and Levy turn towards the sound of the voice. A pink haired boy, that looked just barely older than us by about a month, ran straight through the bushes. On reflex we hid behind a tree, still in the second forest.

"Can too!" A smaller voice yelled.

And no sooner than it was said a blue flying cat flew out of the bushes. I knew that the cat was called an exceed. What fairy didn't? Some fairies, and even a few humans, have an exceed as a pet.

"Levy-chan, do you think that's him?" I asked forgetting to lower my voice so they couldn't hear me.

"Him?" The exceed and human asked, stopping to look for the source of the sound.

"How should I know? I've never seen a human, let alone the one the guards saw." She replied, not bothering to whisper her answer.

"Guards?" The human questioned. They were still looking for the voices.

"Come on out, fairies! We won't hurt you!" The exceed-Happy-yelled.

"It's no use hiding, they know we're here anyway." Levy said, walking out of their hiding spot.

I followed her lead, looking at the ground the whole time.

"Hi." I said.

"Who are you?" The boy asked curiously.

"I'm Levy!" Levy answered. "This is my friend, Lucy."

"Levy and Luigi?" The pink haired human said. "I'm Natsu!"

"It's LUCY!" I snapped, finally looking up at him.

He was wearing a vest and baggy white pants. His hair was ruffled in a boyishly cute way. He wasn't wearing any shoes though, so it looked like his feet would hurt, but, then again, this is an enchanted forest, it may not hurt very much barefooted.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"What are you doing in the forest? Humans don't usually come in unless they're looking for someone." Levy informed him.

"I just came into the forest and met Happy. I wanted to know what it is like in the forest." The boy now known as Natsu informed us.

"You shouldn't be here, anyhow. Please leave." I said.

"What? Why!" Natsu yelled.

"Sh! You aren't supposed to be here anyway. What's the big deal?" I asked getting rather annoyed.

"I wanna know who put a curse on me." Natsu said bluntly.

That got my attention. Curious, I asked "What curse?"

He seemed to be thinking about telling Levy and me. "Hmmm... If I tell you, will you two tell me why you don't have wings?" He questioned.

"What do you think Levy? Should we accept?" I asked her.

"I don't mind." She replied.

"Great!" Pink-haired guy exclaimed. "My curse is that I will fall into a deathly like sleep when I turn sixteen."

I gawked at him. Levy looked at him with pity.

"My mom." I whispered.

"Now it's your turn to tell me how come you two don't have wings." Natsu told us.

"I do have wings." Levy said. "I'm a The Blue Jay. Of course I have wings. I only have wings when I turn into a bird, though."

"I don't have wings because my mother had a curse on her that is apparently hereditary. In fact she cursed the child of the man that cursed her." I said with a fake smile.

"So your mom cursed me? My dad said that that's what happen so I got cursed. Can I see your mom?" He rambled.

"No." I replied harshly.

"Huh? Why not?" He whined.

"She's dead." Levy said for me.

It's not like I couldn't have said that, but I prefer not to. Levy knows what it's like to lose a parent. She lost her dad to one of the many sicknesses fairies get. Just like my mom. Of course she eventually got her wings back once she kissed my dad. One of the 'true love's kiss can break almost any spell' things.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He apologized.

Looking at the sky, Levy yelped. "We need to go. Our parents will get worried if we don't make it home in time to eat dinner."

"Bye." I said.

"See ya tomorrow!" Natsu yelled.

**A/N: Done! I hope everyone likes it! Please review and rate. See ya!**


End file.
